Anything you can do!
by incoherantreality
Summary: bella can do better. song fiction, OOC bella and cullens, and rated T for paranioa. a Fic by Incoherant reality.


A/N: I'm sick and grumbly (grumpy and crumbly) and wanted to lift my sprits. They are all OC.

I own this sticky tape which is mighty inferior to duck tape, but I don't own twilight or the song. (Which is anything you can do- Mary martin and john Raitt and is from Annie get your gun.)

**BOLD! - Emmett.**

_Italics- Bella._

_**Bold italics- jasper**_

_**Bold italics underlined- Carlisle**_

Underline- Edward.

_Italic underlined- Jacob._

Bella's POV.

It was so boring at the Cullen's today! Stupid sun. I shook my fist angrily at it causing Edward to look at me oddly with his skin all sparkly like. I thought it looked like children's glitter quite frankly. I sat upside down on his lap with my ankles hooked around his neck, earning a glare from him. "What? On hot days like this I'm glad for a cool vampire." I said and threw a conveniently placed brick at Emmett as he took this the wrong way and exploded in laughter, but he dodged and I broke Esme's priceless Ming vase that happened to be right behind Emmett's chair. "EMMETT DID IT!" I screamed falling off Edwards lap and hitting my head on a chair. "CURSE YOU GRAVITY!" I yelled shaking a fist at the ceiling causing every vampire in a 5 mile radius to explode with laughter. Heh exploding vampires. I began cackling madly. Dam that coffee. Actually don't! It's highly delicious. Heh heh heh.

1 minute later.

BORED AGAIN! AHHHHH! Sitting with my head on Edwards lap I flick on my I-pod and put my favorite song on.

"_Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you!"_ I sang quietly and fell off the couch as Emmett joined in.

"**No, you can't.**" He sang and I glared at him.  
"_Yes, I can._"

"**No, you can't."**  
"_Yes, I can._"

"**No, you can't."**  
"_Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!" _ Oh it's on.

**"Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you."**

"_No, you're not_."

"**Yes, I am."**_  
"No, you're not_"

"**Yes, I am."**_  
"No, you're NOT!_"

"**Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!" **I rolled my eyes and moved to grab a book before Jasper walked in and started singing dam him._  
_  
"_**I can shoot a partridge  
with a single cartridge.**_"_**  
"**__I can get a sparrow  
with a bow and arrow."_ I retorted.  
"_**I can live on bread and cheese."**__  
_"_And only on that?_" I was confused. Wasn't he a vampire? Wouldn't he live on blood and cheese? Bloody cheese maybe? Hmm.  
"_**Yes."**_  
"_So can a rat!"_ HA! Jaspers a rat!

"_**Any note you can reach  
I can go higher."**__  
"I can sing anything  
Higher than you."  
_

"_**No, you can't." (High)  
"**__Yes, I can." (Higher) _I was standing facing Jasper at this point who was looking cocky. After who can out sing a vampire? Me.

"_**No, you can't". (Higher)  
"**__Yes, I can." (Higher)_

"_**No, you can't." (Higher)  
"**__Yes, I can." (Higher)_

"_**No, you can't." (Higher) **__  
"Yes, I can." (Higher)_

"_**No, you can't." (Higher)**_ He sang in a surprisingly high voice. Jasper was about to get what's coming to him!

_  
"Yes, I CAN!_"

I drew out the note long and high, while throwing out my arms while Edward picked his jaw off the ground. I looked over to Alice (who had filmed since I broke Esme's vase,) and poked my tongue out. Oh dear god.

"Carlisle! Out!" I yelled (but secretly I am enjoying this.)

"_Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
cheaper than you_." Well he doesn't need to worry about money.  
_  
"__**Fifty cents?"**__  
"Forty cents!" _

"_**Thirty cents?"**_

"_Twenty cents!"_

"_**No, you can't!"**_

"_Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!"  
" __**Anything you can say  
I can say softer."  
**__"I can say anything  
Softer than you".  
"__**No, you can't." (Softly)**_

"_Yes, I can." (Softer)_

"_**No, you can't." (Softer) **__  
"Yes, I can." (Softer)_

"_**No, you can't". (Softer) **__  
"Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN!" (Full volume) _I sang stunning Carlisle and turning to the werewolf walking in the door and face palmed.

"Aw marshmallows Jake! What the heck are you doing here?" _  
_

"_I can drink my liquor  
faster than a flicker." _ Jacob sung and I growled._  
"__I can drink it quicker  
and get even sicker!"_ I sang poking my tongue out at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"_I can open any safe."  
"__Without being' caught?"_

"_Sure."__  
"That's what I thought--  
you crook!" _ Edward grinned at that.

"_Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer."  
"__I can hold any note  
longer than you." _"Bring it on." I mouthed at Jacob who looked all snooty.__

"_No, you can't."  
"__Yes, I can"_

"_No, you can't"._

"_Yes, I can"_

"_No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can  
both: "Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I __No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--__  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)" _Wait. A werewolf had to stop to breath before me? You'd think being bigger he could breath more._  
"__Yes, you ca-a-a-an!"_ "HA!" I yelled and did a victory dance. Well might as well beat one more guy. My guy._  
_  
"_Anything you can wear.  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you." _ Edward looked amazed at the challenge. _  
"_In my coat?"  Well I have looked good in his coat. Well it was a jacket.   
"_In your vest!_"

"In my shoes?"  
"_In your hat!_"

"No, you can't!" Wow Edwards's protective of his non existent hat.  
"_Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!" _ I could.  
"Anything you can say  
I can say faster." I'm so going to lose this one. _  
"I can say anything  
Faster than you."_  
"No, you can't." (Fast)  
"_Yes, I can." (Faster)_

"No, you can't." (Faster)  
"_Yes, I can." (Faster)_

"Noyoucan't." (Faster)   
"_YesIcan!" (Fastest) _okay that's just weird. I can sing faster but not talk faster? Edward must have let me win that.  
"I can jump a hurdle." Mmm Edward in gym shorts like Danny in Grease, jumping hurdles. Yum.

"_I can wear a girdle."_ Alice looked excited at the prospect. I shake my head.  
"I can knit a sweater."  
"_I can fill it better!"_  
"I can do most anything!"  
"_Can you bake a pie?"_

"No."  He sang, sounding disappointed.  
"_Neither can I."_ god dam pies are delicious but hard to make! gr.  
"Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter." Heck anything he says is sweeter than me.   
"_I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you."_  
"No, you can't. " (Sweetly)  
"_Yes, I can." (Sweeter)_

"No, you can't." (Sweeter)   
"_Yes, I can". (Sweeter)_

"No, you can't." (Sweeter)  
"_Yes, I can." (Sweeter)_

"No, you can't, can't, can't" (sweeter) Dam his sassy sweet voice. Focus girl!  
"_Yes, I can, can, can" (Sugary) _

both; "_Yes, I can!_ No, you can't!" 

I looked at the entire Cullen family (plus Jacob) staring at us and burst out giggling. Soon the rest of them were in hysterics. "We need singstar guys!" (Not on singstar sorry!) Emmett burst out and I nodded. YAY THE SUNS GONE!

"TO THE GAME STORE!" we all shouted and ran though the wall, leaving holes, except me, because I smacked straight into the wall and blacked out.

A/N. Wow this sucks. Speak marks are the most annoying things ever**. I wish that song was on Sing star. I would never stop singing it.** Review if you want just no flames. I have no idea why that part is in bold. Weird.


End file.
